1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to measurement systems and measurement methods, and relates to a measurement system for measuring the boundary of a hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fabrication of 3D ICs via stacking has increased due to development and demand for more advanced and complex ICs. One type of IC packaging staking method is through-silicon via. The yield rates of ICs are affected by the accuracy of measuring through-silicon vias.
However, through-silicon vias have a high depth-width ratio. Thus, depth and sidewalls thereof cannot be measured by an optical microscope. Therefore, a measurement system and a measurement method for measurement by an optical microscope are needed.